cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wikia Move
Accounts The answer is: accounts do not carry over from before. I had to create a new one here. :( Frankie1969 13:28, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Best I can tell, my account carried over without any issues. So, at least some of them made it over. It appears you're not alone, though.--Eabrace 15:11, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Most likely answer: if your Paragon accountname already belonged to someone else on Wikia, it was dropped, but unique names were imported. Frankie1969 15:42, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also, if your email address was the same and you have the same username, the accounts were combined. - Snorii 15:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) when So, uuuuum ... any update on when we actually move, yet?--PaxArcana 01:32, 6 October 2007 (EDT) :Soon™. o.o that is to say, there's a test version being worked on, and the TRwiki hasn't had the smoothest move.. so once the bugs and wrinkles are steamed out. --Sleepy Kitty 01:44, 7 October 2007 (EDT) ::Okie. Just want to know, 'cause my Forum SIG has a link to my UserPage, and I don't want the links to be broken by the move. ^_^--PaxArcana 09:29, 7 October 2007 (EDT) :::o.o actually, if the move works properly, it won't be. the paragonwiki.com addr should work. the TRwiki's one didn't at first, but is now (well, it seems to..). @.@ honestly, I'd prefer is the addrs stayed paragonwiki.com instead of being a redir, but it doesn't look like wikia will be allowing us quite that much autonomy.. course, we'll see when it happens, its not like they really have a CoH wiki there, so we'll be doing very little integration, and mostly overwriting. --Sleepy Kitty 03:45, 8 October 2007 (EDT) a question good sir! o,o something that occurred to me as I was looking at the TR wiki over at wikia.. with the move, will Paragonwiki now allow unregistered users to edit the wiki, or will it retain the traditional requirement of registry first? --Sleepy Kitty 11:54, 24 August 2007 (EDT) : According to the Wikia FAQ, "Can I prevent editing from unregistered users? No. Wikia is open to editing from anyone, including those who choose not to log in." -- Sekoia 19:29, 24 August 2007 (EDT) :: Ick. --Eabrace 19:43, 24 August 2007 (EDT) ::: o.o ick indeed. --Sleepy Kitty 20:20, 24 August 2007 (EDT) :::: Worried about spam? Check out their spam information. It may be less of an issue than you think. -- Sekoia 20:29, 24 August 2007 (EDT) ::::: In light of all the talk about spam and vandalism, I found it humorous that my first attempted edit was blocked by the Wikia spam filter. :) --Eabrace 15:11, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Honestly, I never wanted to lock anonymous users out of editing the Paragon Wiki to begin with. The only reason I did was because of people trying to sell v1agara and boost their Google rankings using it. I honestly can't remember if I enacted that policy before or after installing the Spam Blacklist extension. But at any rate, Wikia implements the spam blacklist, we've done a great job of catching vandalism, and I don't think this will be much of an issue. They use captchas for anonymous edits, which will help some, and if it gets to be a problem, I'll get with their technical folks and we'll figure something out. --TonyV 10:23, 25 August 2007 (EDT) : Not worried, here. Seriously: we've enough loyal fans around to help with damage control, and I'm sure the software allows for individual pages to be "protected" against anonymous/unregistered edits ... I've seen preciseley that done in other Wiki's, in fact. I'm confident that TonyV has weighed all the pro's and cons, and is making the right decision. If nothing else, though? It's his dime we're spending here, so it really is his call in the end. Me, I just appreciate having that call explained so thoroughly, beforehand. --PaxArcana 06:22, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :: I'm also sure Tony's weighed this carefully, and I agree that in the end, it's Tony's dime and his call. I trust Tony to do what's best for the wiki, and so I'm sure this move really is a good thing. :: On the subjects of spam and vandalism I have to trust that those of you more familiar with wikis in general (again, you have to remember this is the only wiki I've ever cared enough to work on) will be correct about how effective Wikia's anti-spam measures will be. :: The only other thing I'm waiting to see is how the feel of the ParagonWiki community might change with the move. Right now it's got sort of a small-town familiarity thing going on. Should be interesting to see if we retain that or if being part of Wikia alters that in a more "I've never even met my neighbors" sort of way. That's not really a concern as much as a point of curiosity. --Eabrace 12:04, 31 August 2007 (EDT) ::: Durn kids these days. GET OFF MY LAWN AND SIGN YER TALK PAGES!! --Konoko ::: To add to my expresssion of confidence, I went and checked: yes, Wikia supports per-page http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Protection Protection should it prove necessary, i.e., if a particular page or group of pages is hit by a persistent spammer. While Wikia discourages rampant (ab)use of the ability to protect a page, the document I've linked to here does show that a page can be set to "registered users only". I myself am even more assured that we need not unduly fear spam ad vandalism; indeed, we may be even more secure from them after the move, than we are right this very moment. --PaxArcana 19:23, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :::: Agreed. I'm the admin over at the LotRO wiki at Wikia. We've had a few vandals, but by and large, it doesn't happen. And it's easy enough to revert back to a "good" version. We also tend to look out for each other. A number of times the WoW admin has fixed a vandalized page before I woke up that morning. 14:07, 2 October 2007 (EDT) Trademark Issue? While ParagonWiki isn't trademarked by NCSoft and/or Cryptic, City of Heroes is, so I'm worried that they might feel their trademark turf might be threatened by the name cityofheroes.wikia.com. I'm not a lawyer, so I can't give advice, but this should be looked at before anything gets too set in stone. Personally, I'm surprised you didn't use paragonwiki.wikia.com or paragon.wikia.com. I'm not too sure Lighthouse or Ex Libris have the necessary legal standing on that particular issue, either; you might need something from NCSoft Legal. --Lin Chiao Feng 15:23, 25 August 2007 (EDT) : I wouldn't think this could be an issue. There's no representation made that the wiki is made or maintained by NCsoft, and there are plenty of other sites out there that use the City of Heroes name for their URL. Also, it's already been done for a bunch of games already, such as wow.wikia.com, runescape.wikia.com, even halo.wikia.com, etc. In other words, cityofheroes.wikia.com is just one section of the Wikia site dedicated to that game. I'd think that using cityofheroes in the URL is like using all of the game's name, info, and content throughout the wiki; an allowable licensed use of the IP. : Also maybe worth noting is that the name of the wiki itself won't be changing. It will still be called the "Paragon Wiki," and accessible at paragonwiki.com. : --TonyV 18:34, 25 August 2007 (EDT)